


Можно было просто сказать «спасибо»

by Bella Ciao (bellaciaoff)



Category: Fazilet Hanim ve Kizlari (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love/Hate, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaciaoff/pseuds/Bella%20Ciao
Relationships: Yagiz Egemen/Hazan Camkiran
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

— Эдже… Эдже, ты уверена, что этот человек _опять_ тебя спас?

Хазан, внутренне холодея от переживаний за сестру и неприятного осознания факта помощи Ягыза Эгемена, поглаживает бледное девичье личико.

— Ага, — воодушевлённо отвечает сестра. — То есть, это… конечно, уверена!

— Зачем тебя опять понесло в лес? Ты же там чуть не заблудилась в прошлый раз!

— Это для школьного домашнего задания. Велели принести поделку из листьев.

— Издеваешься? — вкрадчиво интересуется Хазан. — Что за сказки, ты не в первом классе!

— Можешь позвонить учителю, — обиженно поджимает губы Эдже, — раз не веришь мне.

О, она позвонит, обязательно позвонит! Только сначала прояснит до конца фантастическую ситуацию со спасением. Старшая сестра накрывает плечи Эдже тёплым пледом и усаживает на широкий диван, стоящий в гостиной.

— Как же в одном лесу с тобой снова оказалось то божье наказание?

— Ягыз? — уточняет сестра, словно насмехаясь, старательно, по слогам выговаривая ненавистное Хазан имя. — На этот раз совершенно случайно. У машины спустило колесо, и он остановился на обочине, чтобы его поменять, а потом услышал мои крики.

— Крики? — брови Хазан ползут вверх от удивления. — И что было дальше?

Либо сестра самозабвенно лжёт, либо с ней действительно приключилась поистине фантастическая история.

— Дальше он пришёл и спас меня, — бесхитростно выпаливает Эдже.

— Как «спас»? Просто вывел из леса? Нет, мне на самом деле интересно, что включает в себя процесс спасения?

Младшая сестра воодушевлённо набирает воздуха в грудь и перечисляет:

— Ну, вначале я поскользнулась на влажной траве, и он поймал меня, удерживая от падения. Наверняка я бы расшибла себе нос или подвернула ногу…

Хазан по неясной причине в красках, очень детально, представляет себе процесс поимки, чувствуя явное раздражение. Оно и понятно. Как смел этот человек прикасаться к Эдже?! Если негодяй просто хотел не дать ей упасть, он должен был придумать другой способ, а не распускать сразу руки!

— Я очень озябла, пока плутала по чаще, и он отдал мне свой пиджак, чтобы я согрелась.

Нет, каков нахал! Такими дешёвыми приёмчиками пытается произвести впечатление на юную, неопытную девушку, практически ребёнка! Но ничего другого она и не ожидала от этого божьего наказания — Ягыз Эгемен он и есть Ягыз Эгемен.

— Затем мне показалось, что в кустах раздалось рычание, я громко завизжала и бросилась бежать…

Это было слишком — и младенцу бы стало понятно, что рассказчица вконец завралась. Хазан раздражённо фыркает, прервав увлекательнейшее повествование.

— Что? — обиженно тянет Эдже, глядя своими честными глазами на хмурую сестру. — Впрочем, Ягыз так и сказал. Знаешь, что? «И в этот раз от твоей сестры не стоит ждать благодарности».

— Он так сказал? — не верит ушам Хазан.

— Да. Оказывается, неплохо тебя знает.

— Мерзавец.

Младшенькая вздыхает и закатывает глаза:

— На колу мочало, начинай сначала…

— Нет, кто ему дал право так говорить?

Хазан путается, верить ли в историю со спасением в лесу или нет. Она косится на промокшие насквозь тряпичные кеды сестры с налипшей на подошвах травой вперемешку с грязью, на испачканные розовые брючки с безобразным пятном на колене.

— Всё-таки упала? — язвит она.

— Это ещё в самом начале было, пока не стемнело и не пришёл Ягыз.

— О, а когда стемнело и он пришёл?

— Ягыз включил фонарик на телефоне, чтобы осветить мой путь, и больше я не падала, — гордо произносит Эдже.

— Как благородно! — брюзжит Хазан. — Чего это господина вообще занесло в наши края?

— Представляешь, он ехал, чтобы поговорить с тобой об истории с чеком… Я так и не поняла.

О. Чек их дурацкой компании, порванный ею лично на глазах матери и адвоката. Она бы с удовольствием искромсала все документы на столе этого придурка. Все документы в его офисе! Для лжи рассказ Эдже снабжён слишком правдоподобными деталями, о которых та и знать-то не может. Неужели это божье наказание и впрямь спасло её сестрёнку от опасности? Неужели Хазан всё-таки придётся его _поблагодарить_?

— Но ты… ты же сказала ему «спасибо»? — робко поинтересовалась она.

— Конечно, сестра, не волнуйся. От тебя он ничего не ждёт. Сказал, что, должно быть, тебе не по силам произнести это слово в его адрес.

Не по силам? Да как он?.. Как?.. Хазан пытается успокоиться, убеждая саму себя, что это всего лишь неумная и неумелая провокация, ничего больше.

— Кстати, Ягыз дал мне свой номер и попросил позвонить, когда я буду дома в безопасности.

— Нет! — выкрикивает Хазан прежде, чем успевает сообразить, как это будет выглядеть в глазах сестры. — В смысле, не звони ему сама. Это нехорошо. Дай я поговорю.

С ворчанием: «Плохо вы меня знаете, господин козёл», она забирает у опешившей Эдже телефон. План до смешного прост: девушка позвонит ему, спокойно скажет, что с её младшей сестрёнкой всё в порядке, а в конце великосветской беседы поблагодарит за спасение мелкой. Вот так-то. Шах и мат, божье наказание!

Увидев в списке контактов мерзкое «Ягыз», она с ухающим от волнения сердцем нажимает кнопку вызова.

— Алло, — раздаётся столь внезапно и близко, что Хазан едва не роняет телефон на пол.

Его тон, как обычно, состоит из перчённой смеси высокомерия и раздражительности, словно господина оторвали от сверхважного дела, решающего судьбу всей галактики. Как представиться? Хазан? Чамкыран? Девушка из отеля? Она совсем не продумала этот момент, когда планировала звонок.

— Это… сестра Эдже.

— А.

«А»? Спесивый голос мерзавца разбавляется лёгкой ноткой заинтересованности и удовлетворения. Как будто он сто лет ждал звонка, и она наконец соизволила ткнуть пальцем кнопку.

— Я хотела сказать, — лепечет Хазан, решительность которой стремительно тает с каждой секундой, — хотела сказать…

— Хотела сказать что?   
— нетерпеливо подгоняет негодяй, не давая собраться с мыслями и выбивая из головы остатки разумности.

А как же план, в котором она общается с _этим человеком_ не то чтобы на равных, а с некоторой долей превосходства? Где её уверенный, убийственно-спокойный тон, демонстративная холодность и обезоруживающая безэмоционаотность? С замирающим сердцем Хазан громко и нервно брякает:

— Нам нужно поговорить!

— Слушаю, — с насмешкой выдыхает собеседник.

— Это нетелефонный разговор, — девушка отстранённо наблюдает со стороны, как кто-то, похожий на неё, катится в бездну паники и бессмыслицы.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно радуется на том конце провода божье наказание. — Жду у себя, тогда и поговорим.

Что это? Откуда оно взялось? Её безупречный план летит ко всем чертям, а вместо него смутно, но неотвратимо вырисовывается перспектива поездки по ночному городу в логово к ужасному чудищу. Похоже, Хазан не так хороша в планировании.

— Я скоро вернусь, а ты — из дома ни шагу! — рявкает она на сестрёнку и спешит прочь, на вечернюю улицу, полную спокойных разговоров и аппетитных запахов.

Её путь до логова совсем не успокаивает, наоборот, разгоняет адреналин по венам, подначивая девушку поговорить с чудищем не только о спасении Эдже, но и порванном чеке, номере в отеле и обобщённо обсудить проблему, как земля носит отъявленных мерзавцев. И не противно ей? Нет, пожалуй, она обойдётся без составления плана на ближайшую беседу, а то всё пойдёт, как сегодня повелось, по странному, незапланированному сценарию.

С каждым новым шагом мандраж Хазан, вызванный неправильным началом, развитием и окончанием телефонного разговора, только усиливается. Но отступать поздно. У этого негодяя повернулся язык намекнуть, что у неё кишка тонка встретиться лицом к лицу. Чамкыран, конечно же, по-прежнему наплевать, что он там себе возомнил, но вот… вот в глазах Эдже она бы не хотела себя ронять. Та будет думать, что мерзавец прав, сестра и так о нём слишком высокого мнения после череды странных спасений.

— Божье наказание! — шепчет девушка, подступаясь ко входу в небоскрёб.

Правильное жилище выбрало себе чудище — такое же безликое и холодное, как и он сам.

Отчитавшись администратору, кто она и к кому направляется, Хазан всерьёз раздумывает, а не послать ли всё это и не скрыться ли в стеклянных дверях. Она бредёт к лифту в задумчивости и едва не налетает на спину мужчины, минутой ранее вышедшего из тренажёрного зала и ожидающего подъёма наверх.

Скинув капюшон спортивной кофты, он оборачивается, чтобы то ли наехать, то ли потребовать извинений, то ли просто поглазеть, кто там такой неуклюжий. Она немеет, физически ощущая, как вытягивается её лицо. Перед ней стоит Ягыз Эгемен.

— Ты?

Тот факт, что он несказанно удивлён их встрече, немного радует девушку. Похоже, он всерьёз не рассчитывал, что она решится на визит в его дом. Хазан принимает свою любимую позу: руки скрещены на груди, губы плотно сжаты, в глазах — всё презрение мира.

— Я, — гордо чеканит она, задирая подбородок, чтобы не казаться такой низкорослой по сравнению с ним.

Лифт, издав приглушённый звук, раскрывает перед парочкой свою гостеприимную пасть.

— Ну, прошу, — обалдело произносит негодяй, пропуская гостью вперёд.

Девушка морщит носик: провести несколько минут в замкнутом пространстве с благоухающим эго самого самодовольного типа из семейства Эгемен ей вовсе не улыбается. «Это ради Эдже», — убеждает себя Хазан и шагает в кабину лифта. Они поднимаются в полнейшем, удушающем молчании, недовольно поглядывая друг на друга, когда им кажется, что их визави отвлекаются на занимательную кнопочную панель или увлекательные железные створки кабины. Чамкыран чудится, что они проводят наедине целую вечность, пока лифт, наконец, не останавливается на нужном этаже. Девушка пулей вылетает в коридор, испытывая небольшое облегчение и чувство свободы от излишне близкого присутствия _этого человека_.

— Проходи, — указывает он ей, открывая двери в квартиру.

Нужно всего-то произнести одно-единственное слово в ответ на дважды проявленную им галантность, но у Хазан никак на это не повернётся будто бы околдованный язык. Это оно, божье наказание, сглазило её своим нахальным сине-зелёным взглядом.

— Сейчас подходящее время узнать, о чём ты хотела поговорить, или вначале нужно поинтересоваться, пройдёшь ли ты внутрь, выпьешь ли чай или кофе, затем выслушать кучу возмущённых реплик, куда мне нужно этот кофе засунуть, и только тогда спрашивать?

— Как смешно, — ехидничает Хазан. — Я пришла поговорить о… чеке.

— О чеке? — зачем-то переспрашивает он.

— Эдже сказала, что ты хотел поговорить со мной об этом, — Хазан опять принимает закрытую позу, отгораживаясь от негодяя переплетёнными кистями рук.

— О, так Эдже рассказала о нашей встрече? — удивлённо произносит он.

— Мне кажется, девяносто процентов её рассказа — выдумка и преувеличение, — мстительно заявляет она.

— Твоё право так думать, — великодушно кивает мерзавец. — Но что же ты хотела мне сообщить о чеке, раз приехала в такую даль на ночь глядя?

Хазан тушуется, то ли от вкрадчивости его тона, то ли от скрытой угрозы, которая слышится буквально в каждом произнесённом им слове.

— Я порвала чек, потому что мне не нужны деньги Эгеменов! — с вызовом произносит девушка.

Он ждёт, словно сообщённая информация должна быть дополнена фактами, свидетельствами и подтверждающими документами.

— Похвально, — наконец выдавливает из себя «спаситель». — Я бы хотел…

— Я знаю, — бесцеремонно перебивает собеседница, отчаянно боясь выслушивать дальнейшие размышления чудища, произносимые таким обволакивающим, бархатным голосом. — Ты мне, как обычно, не поверишь, ведь в твоих глазах я девушка, стремящаяся любой ценой обобрать вашу семейку…

Мужчина морщится, будто слова Хазан ему горчат.

— Твоё право так думать, — заканчивает она мысль его же репликой.

— Хорошо, — смиренно произносит он. — Спасибо, что пришла и всё объяснила.

Хазан становится не по себе от спокойной покорности. Разве он имеет право обижаться на неё после того, как сам сильно обидел? Она ни за что не признается, насколько его слова ранили её в ту ночь. Он не достоин, не заслуживает знать это!

— Что касается Эдже… — находит в себе силы проговорить Хазан.

Взгляд нахала проясняется, такое впечатление, что он действительно рад продолжению беседы.

— …то, надеюсь, что она тебя поблагодарила, но…

Девушка затравленно оглядывается и внезапно выпаливает:

— …в качестве признательности я могу предложить свою коллекцию видеоуроков по фитнесу!

— Что? — обалдело произносит растерянное божье наказание.

— Или, может, небольшую уборку? Ну и пылища тут!

— Я пользуюсь услугами клининговых компаний… — похоже, бедняга приходит в окончательное изумление от открывающихся перспектив.

— А так и не скажешь, — хмыкает гостья. — Тогда…

— Хазан, — прерывает мерзавец, называя по имени чуть ли не впервые, и та замирает в позе суриката, увидевшего опасность посреди пустыни.

Она переводит взгляд на лицо мужчины и одними губами шепчет чуть слышно:

— Что?

— Можно было просто сказать «спасибо». Это бы меня вполне устроило.

Негодник Эгемен оказывается слишком близко от неё, так близко, что Хазан может ощущать насыщенный мужской аромат его тела, лишающий возможности двигаться и думать.

— Спасибо, — вырывается из её груди позорный писк.

— Устроило бы раньше, — продолжает он, — но не сейчас.

Мужчина наклоняется ещё ниже, их лица оказываются в считанных миллиметрах друг от друга, и Чамкыран впивается взглядом в обжигающий, серо-голубой взгляд.

— Сейчас я принимаю благодарность только поцелуями, — доверительно сообщает он, а затем окружающая действительность вокруг девушки рассыпается на мелкие осколки, рушась под напором его настойчивых, ласковых губ.


	2. Chapter 2

Звонкий удар пощёчины эхом отражается от бетонных стен безликой квартиры. Хазан только что вжали в холодную плоскость крепкие руки ненавистного человека.

Мерзавец Эгемен задумчиво трёт щёку, которая — вот досада — ни капли не покраснела! Это с поставленным ударом чемпионки района Хазан Чамкыран! Позор на седую голову тренера по боксу в её спортивной академии. Для закрепления эффекта хлёсткого удара она толкает негодяя в грудь, сдвигая его тело из прежнего положения на миллиметры.

— Как ты смеешь целовать меня?! — кажется, что она громко и требовательно спрашивает с виновного, а на самом деле еле слышно шепчет, не узнавая себя.

— Я хотел поговорить, не получилось. Решил попробовать ещё и это.

— Негодяй! — у девушки наконец прорезывается голос. — Ненавижу тебя!

Хазан вновь лупит несчастного по груди, плечам, и один раз ему едва не прилетает в челюсть. Опять тонкие пальцы, словно сделанные из металла, перехватывают руку чемпионки района и притягивают к себе. Недовольный взгляд изучает дерзкую кисть, посмевшую замахнуться на самого Ягыза Эгемена.

— Я мог бы догадаться, что тебе понравится меня избивать, но, если быть до конца откровенным, мне больше по душе, когда до меня дотрагиваются нежно.

Он медленно тянет ладонь девушки к щетинистой щеке и легонько трётся о нежную кожу. Чамкыран дёргается от колючего, волнующего касания. Кровь приливает к щекам и кончикам ушей, которые немедленно начинают полыхать огнём.

— Как ты смеешь… — подрагивающим голосом спрашивает девушка. — Как смеешь прикасаться ко мне после всего, что сделал?

Его пальцы сжимаются чуть сильнее, но твёрдым движением он убирает руку Хазан от своего лица, медленно отпуская на свободу.

— Ты права, прости, — соглашается ужасный человек, отворачивается и уходит, оставляя гостью наедине с нахлынувшей волной смятения, гнева, досады.

Её вот-вот унесёт и затянет в водоворот неконтролируемой истерики. Самый отвратительный мужчина на свете смеет не только дотрагиваться до неё, но и целовать, касаться своими мерзкими губами! А она в ответ может ранить только словами, поэтому кричит прямиком в ненавистную спину:

— Сволочь!

Спина замирает, мышцы под спортивной кофтой напрягаются, а плечи слегка опускаются вниз.

— Давай не будем оскорблять друг друга на ночь глядя? — устало просит гад.

— Твоё существование для меня уже оскорбление, Ягыз Эгемен! — Хазан выбегает из квартиры, хлопает дверьми, заставляя дрожать стёкла по всему небоскрёбу.

Она пытается сдержать слёзы, но слишком хорошо знает признаки надвигающегося рёва: подрагивающие подбородок и нижняя губа, предательское першение в горле, разрастающееся в труднопроглатываемый ком. Не достигнув лифта, девушка опускается на пол, давясь рыданиями. Этот подонок поцеловал её и ей… понравилось.

— Хазан!

Она никак не ожидает, что мерзавец может пойти следом, быстро вытирает лицо рукой, осознавая, что это не поможет скрыть факт слёз.

— Хазан…

Мужчина садится рядом, протягивает руки, намереваясь обнять, отдёргивает их, вновь поднимает. Девушка косится на подрагивающие пальцы, которые никак не решатся нарушить запрет на прикосновения.

— Сколько бы я не извинялся, всё будет мало. Я и сам себя не прощу за ту ночь в отеле…

— Поэтому ты и полез целоваться сейчас? — зло прерывает Хазан.

— Нет, не поэтому. Захотел — вот и полез.

Она задыхается от подобной наглости, на которую и ответить-то нечего.

— Это был минутный порыв, — тихо объясняет он, и его указательный палец дотрагивается до её плеча, медленно скользя по нему вверх и вниз. — Не всё в жизни поддаётся моему контролю, оказывается.

Тихая горечь и сожаление сквозят в словах этого человека. Хазан поднимает взгляд, предательский взгляд на его губы. Теперь, когда девушка знает, каковы они на вкус, всё сложнее относится к ним, как к простому инструменту для произношения спесивых речей. Наглый палец вполне вольготно чувствует себя на скрытом футболкой предплечье девушки, но вот Ягыз разворачивает ладонь и обратной стороной кисти поглаживает шелковистую кожу руки, свободной от одежды.

— Не надо, — умоляюще просит она, чувствуя что вот-вот снова расплачется.

Он быстро поднимает на Хазан удивлённые и удивительные глаза.

— Прости, задумался, — широкая ладонь быстро скрывается в недрах глубокого кармана толстовки. — Я сегодня испортил всё, что мог, да только и делаю, что извиняюсь за поступки, которым нет прощения. Скажи, что мне делать?

— Раньше надо было думать! — девушка вскакивает на ноги, и Ягыз повторяет за ней. — Теперь поздно!

Она решительно идёт прочь от застывшей у стены фигуры, прямиком к металлическому сиянию лифта. Негодяй смотрит вслед печальным сине-зелёным взором, прожигая дыру в её теле и душе. Хазан останавливается и медленно оборачивается. Зачем? Ну, зачем?

Как будто не всё решено между ними: не все обиды высказала, не за все его грехи поквиталась, не уравновесила чаши весов, на которых они с этим ненормальным сидят.

— Негодяй! Подонок! — выкрикивает девушка. — Самый мерзкий человек на этой планете!

С каждой новой характеристикой зрачки Ягыза Эгемена расширяются больше и больше.

— Да я бы лучше с ослом поцеловалась!

Его кроткий и понимающий вид бесит гостью до дрожи. Стоит тут и строит из себя незабудку.

— Я заслужил каждое твоё слово, Хазан, — произносит наконец.

— Ой, да кого интересует твоё мнение? Проходимец! Верни мне меня прежнюю! Верни меня в то время, когда я не знала твоего имени, не знала, что мерзкие негодяи вообще существуют! Верни тот поцелуй, что ты украл! Я не хочу чувствовать то, что чувствую!..

В два шага мужчина оказывается рядом, уверенной хваткой сжимает плечи, заглядывает в глаза:

— Что ты чувствуешь?

— Ненавижу тебя, вот что! — Хазан отбивается, ударяет его по ладоням, толкает в грудь, что есть сил, разъярённо наблюдая, как противник молча защищает уязвимые места поднятыми руками. — Я очень сильно тебя ненавижу!

Из других квартир начинают выглядывать недовольные потасовкой соседи, и Ягыз робко обращается к госпоже боксёрше:

— Может быть вернёмся в квартиру и там закончим разговор? Неудобно…

— Знаю я твои разговоры! Неудобно ему, видите ли!

Кулаки девушки с глухим стуком вновь опускаются на тело негодяя. Она так увлекается избиением, что не замечает ничего вокруг, полностью концентрируясь на удовольствии, которое доставляет процесс.

— Я опять хочу тебя поцеловать, — слышит Хазан тихий голос, без намёка, что его обладатель шутит.

Девушка затравленно вскидывает голову, встречаясь с реальной угрозой в тёмных бирюзовых очах. Каким непостижимым образом они всё время меняют цвет?

— Не смей… — шепчет она.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — нахал едва заметно пожимает плечами, и у Хазан внутри всё сжимается, леденеет, вспыхивает пламенем, вновь покрывается инеем, разбивается на малюсенькие осколки, тлеющие в ярком обжигающем огне.

— Не думай, — она предостерегающе поднимает вверх указательный палец, но Ягыз и бровью не ведёт на эту смехотворную угрозу. Он впивается взглядом в её дрожащие, не от обиды, а от страха, губы.

— Уже подумал.

— Нет!

— Это выше моих сил…

— Ты оглох? Человек тебе «нет» говорит!

— Я тоже тебе много чего говорю, но ты умело фильтруешь девяносто девять процентов из моих слов. Кажется, ты заразила меня своей импульсивностью и эмоциональностью, и я…

— Мерзавец!

— …буду совершать один необдуманный поступок за другим.

Хазан бочком пятится к лифту, а вероломные двери соседских квартир захлопываются с тихим щелчком.

— Я… я вообще ничего не почувствовала, когда ты меня поцеловал, — пытаясь взять ситуацию под контроль, заявляет девушка.

— Даже отвращения? — его противная бровь удивлённо изгибается.

— Кроме! — поспешно вскрикивает Хазан. — Кроме отвращения!

— Ты сейчас меня пытаешься убедить или себя? — мужчина делает ещё один шаг вперёд, заставляя несчастную гостью паниковать.

— Не играй со мной.

— Разве я похож на человека, который от скуки решил поиграть?

— Ты похож на мерзавца. А, погоди! Ты и есть мерзавец.

— А ты меня провоцируешь.

Ягыз подходит всё ближе, лишая девушку воли к сопротивлению тяжестью своего присутствия.

— Бесчувственный!

— Это неправда. Чем сильнее ты меня оскорбляешь, тем больше я хочу заткнуть твой рот. Ты это видишь и намеренно продолжаешь сыпать оскорблениями.

— Не сочиняй себе то, чего нет.

— Хазан, я не робот…

— Очень спорно!

— Не холодильник…

— Ха-ха, Ягыз Эгемен. Можешь начинать выпускать эту бытовую технику под своей маркой — озолотишься, клянусь!

— И у меня есть чувства…

— На которые мне лично плевать!

— Знаешь, я тоже начну говорить то, чего ты не хочешь слышать.

— Можешь и не начинать!

Чамкыран упирается спиной в стену, невесть откуда взявшуюся на пути к лифту. Негодяй пользуется моментом, отрезая девушке дорогу к отступлению массивным телом.

— Я всё же попробую, — тихо возражает он. — Однажды я оскорбил незнакомую девушку…

Она забывает, как дышать, вслушиваясь в бархатный, обволакивающий тембр его голоса.

— И понёс за это самое суровое наказание. Знаешь, какое?

Мужчина вопросительно вглядывается в побледневшее лицо Хазан.

— Нет, — шепчет она.

— Я в неё влюбился.

Его признание тихим шелестом проникает в сердце девушки и оглушительно взрывается там, сотрясая всю сущность до основания.

— Абсолютно без шансов на взаимность, — продолжает Ягыз, наблюдая за реакцией, — Ведь она меня очень сильно ненавидит.

— Очень сильно, — подтверждает Хазан чуть слышно.

— А при поцелуе почувствовала страшное омерзение…

— Просто невероятное…

— …что в следующий раз поцелует скорее осла, чем меня.

— Ты самый большой осёл в мире, Ягыз Эгемен!

Её пальцы стремительно тянутся к воротнику спортивной кофты мужчины. Крепко вцепившись в ткань, Хазан притягивает опешившего от подобного напора мерзавца и неуклюже впивается губами в его отвратительный рот. Оцепенение крайне быстро покидает Эгемена, и тёплые руки настойчиво и бережно обволакивают тело девушки, а губы осторожно ласкают её губы, медленным темпом выбивая из лёгких остатки воздуха. Этот поцелуй нельзя сравнить с предыдущим: он взрослый, настоящий, головокружительный, неповторимый. Хазан никогда не испытывала бури эмоций от соприкосновения с другим человеком, она отдаётся опытным рукам и губам, и плывет по течению наслаждения, полностью доверяясь ненавидимому негодяю.

Окрылённый происходящим, тот неспешно целует её, поглаживая большими пальцами лицо, не в силах оторваться от желанных губ, будто от постоянного контакта с ними зависит его жизнь. Хазан прерывает поцелуй, пытаясь отдышаться и восстановить чёткость зрения. Ягыз не отстраняется, тяжело дышит ей в висок, затем шепчет:

— Если бы я знал, как попросить у тебя прощения, то сделал бы всё, что скажешь.

Девушка сверкает на недотёпу Эгемена озорным взглядом.

— Знаешь… сейчас я принимаю извинения только поцелуями.


End file.
